


Hold Your Breath

by FallingInAForest



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And maybe some guys, F/M, Figuring out you're gay 101, M/M, Michael dates girls in this story, Michael is totally not gay, Why would he be, haha - Freeform, who's to say really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInAForest/pseuds/FallingInAForest
Summary: Michael Mell's life gets complicated when his best friend Jeremy gets a girlfriend, and then tries to get him one as well, but none of them seem quite right for him.





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this probably sucks, bUT... cut me some slack. I have no excuses for it sucking, but, just, I-
> 
> I've got nothing. Please try to enjoy!

  
Michael was lounging on his living room sofa with a bowl of ramen placed lazily in his hands and a Pepsi Crystal dangerously resting beside him when Jeremy Heere bursted into the Mell Residence.  
  
Waiting until after he slurped up another noodle and placed his can of soda on the coffee table, Michael turned towards Jeremy with a curious glance.  
  
"What?" Jeremy carefully questions. "It's not like it's an unusual occurrence for me to come here unannounced." He says with a shrug.  
  
"True," Michael agrees, "But you usually aren't competing with the Sun on who could beam more," Michael says while studying Jeremy, who seemed so excited he couldn't stand still.  
  
"I have some news," Jeremy states, making his way towards the couch, smiling as wide as he can.  
  
"Oh?" Michael questions, raising his eyebrow and slurping up another noodle.  
  
"I asked Christine out today," Jeremy says, trying to play the sentence off as casual, but failing.  
  
"Holy Hell," Michael exclaims, excited for Jeremy.  
  
"She said yes," Jeremy confirms. "I think this is the happiest day of my life."  
  
"Dude, I'm so happy for you," Michael says, setting down his nearly empty bowl of ramen. "How'd you do it?"  
  
"We were hanging out, and then I mentioned that I haven't seen some musical, so she put it in, and we started watching it," Jeremy recalls, although, from the tone he was saying it in, Michael could tell he probably did more watching Christine than the musical. "And she compared me to the guy in the musical, and then I said something about her being like the girl in it, and she just kind of connected the dots from there."  
  
"That's amazing," Michael says. "How does it feel to officially be a taken man?"  
  
"One one hand, it feels like nothing's different. But on the other..." Jeremy debates. "... I feel like I'm walking on the clouds, like everything so light, and exactly how it's supposed to be..."  
  
With that, Michael felt a pang in his chest, but he waved it off as he continued the conversation.  
  
-O-  
  
Eventually, the conversation had run sry, and Mr. Heere had called Jeremy to return to the comfort of his home, leaving Michael alone at 8 on a Saturday night.  
  
He wasn't sure what to do at an odd time like that, so he grabbed his trusted red headphones and threw on his hoodie, which he had styled with patches, and left to explore the world.  
  
In other words, he went on a walk. His normal route was contained to just his neighborhood, but he was feeling particularly antsy in the moment, so he took a left turn out of the neighborhood, where he would usually keep straight.  
  
He wasn't afraid of other people who were out in the night. He never even thought of them as a threat. All that Michael focused on was the sound coming out of his headphones.  
  
But that didn't mean that he didn't at least look at the few strangers that he passed by. In fact, he heard a particularly loud conversation, and turned off his music in order to make out the words.  
  
"I like you, okay," He heard Jake, a kid from his school, exclaim, pleadingly.  
  
"I don't care," Rich said in return, although he didn't seem repulsed by the notion. Michael wasn't sure why he found this conversation interesting enough to stick by, maybe because it was uncommon enough for him to take notice in it.  
  
"You don't have to care," Jake says, getting closer to Rich. "Just tell me you don't like me, and I'll drop it."  
  
In return, Michael didn't hear anything. Just silence from Rich.  
  
"You have to say something," Jake insists.  
  
For a moment, Michael thinks he's just going to hear silence once more on Rich's part, but after a little while, he hears Rich say, "I can't tell you that either, Jake."  
  
With that, Jake sighs and asks, "Then what do we do?"  
  
This is the precise moment that Michael realizes that he shouldn't be eavesdropping on this raw conversation, but he is too entranced to stop.  
  
And then, a moment later, he sees something so unusual it's almost breathtaking: two boys kissing, in the middle of a 7-11 parking lot. Jake slouched, so Rich's lips can meet his.  
  
_This is weird, right?_ Michael had to remind himself, but his eyes stayed peeled until the two parted.  
  
And when they did, Michael took it as his cue to leave, and he walked away, back to his house, never turning his music back on to give his thoughts time to be thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? Should I try another chapter of this even though I have so many unfinished things?
> 
> I also apologize for this chapter being shorter than Rich.


End file.
